Doing the Impossible
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Four young people find powerful rings which allow them to command the four elements Earth, Fire, Air and Water. However, a dangerous crime boss wants the rings for himself and it's up to the Impossibles to help their new friends.
1. Rings of the Elements

A/N: This is my first fanfic for the Hanna-Barbera cartoon, the Impossibles. This can also be found on Deviantart. I used my OCs from my Captain Simian fanfics but redone in an alternate universe, also used with permission somethings from Erin T Aardvark's fanfics, with a twist or two added to somethings mostly so I don't seem like I'm ripping her off. Hope you all enjoy! And please, feel free to give critique and/or feedback. Also if you wish to pester me about a rule I disagree with instead of review the story itself, do so through PM or e-mail, NOT in the reviews.  
Disclaimer: The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera, I made up the boys' real names here. Characters such as Russ, Chris, Serenity, Maggie and Dr. Demeay belong to me. Rocky and Mugsy of Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros. Characters such as Dr. Isaac Phelps and Phyllis Dawson (non-speaking role) belong to Erin T. Aardvark.

Doing the Impossible

Part 1

Rings of the Elements

_Our story begins in Empire City where the teenage rock group known as the Impossibles are performing a concert at the City research facility; R.A.T.S. (Research and Advanced Technological Science) Labs._

Impossibles:  
I knew a girl who couldn't dance  
Couldn't dance  
Couldn't dance  
And when this girl went to a dance  
To a dance  
To a dance

_Among their audience are a quartet made up of three teens and one preteen: a brown-haired boy named Russ, blond boy wearing a gold earring named Chris, Chinese girl wearing a scarf-like bandana named Serenity and a strawberry-blond preteen named Maggie. They remain on a bench watching peacefully, not standing screaming cheers like all the other girls there._

Teen girl 1: Aren't the Impossibles just dreamy?

Teen girl 2: They sure are!

_At that time, in his lab, one scientist known as Dr. Ernest Demeay, a hunchbacked dark-haired man with a Peter Lorre persona is concocting an experiment with four gold rings with blue, green, red and gold jewels._

Dr. Demeay: (Snickering) They called me mad, they called me insane, they called me a lunatic, they even called me out to dinner. But I will show them, once my experiment is ready, I will show the other scientists a thing or two.

_That's when his two gangster associates enter the lab, one is a rather short man wearing a stereotypical mafia suit and tie, also a tall fedora that practically covers his eye and a cigarette in his mouth. By his side is a six foot man wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and newsboy cap, also carrying a briefcase._

Dr. Demeay: Ahh, Rocky and Mugsy, you're back. Did you bring it?

Rocky: We sure did, doc, we got yer payment from Don Valicito himself. Give the doc the loot, Mugsy.

Mugsy: Duh, O.K. Rocky. Here ya are, doc.

_He hands him the briefcase, Demeay puts it on a table and opens it, revealing to be full of money._

Dr. Demeay: Excellent work, boys. With this, I can fund my research and it'll be complete in no time at all.

Rocky: When exactly is "no time at all", doc? The don ain't the most patient guy you ever met.

Mr. Demeay: Very soon, Rocky. Incredibly soon.

_At that time, when the Impossibles' concert is over, they go backstage as the quartet on the bench discuss._

Chris: Well, now that the concert is over, I think Maggie and I are going to get some lunch.

Maggie: Yeah, I'm getting a bit peckish.

Serenity: I know the red-haired Impossible, Mark, a friend of mine dates him. So I'm going backstage to see him then I'll get lunch with you all.

Russ: I'm joining lunch after I find a restroom.

_The group splits up in their separate directions. Meanwhile, Demeay is zapping the rings with a different colored light each; blue, green, red and gold._

Dr. Demeay: (Chuckles) Rings are almost ready for testing.

Rocky: Excellent, doc.

_They turn in surprise as the door opens and Demeay turns the machine off, only to find Russ._

Russ: Oh! I'm sorry, I thought this was the restroom.

Rocky: The sign's clearly marked, kid, be a little more observant next time.

Dr. Demeay: The restroom is across from here, now if you don't mind, I'm concocting an experiment.

_Russ leaves, though he felt those two were a bit rude. At that time, Serenity comes backstage where the Impossibles are packing their guitars._

Serenity: Hey Mason!

_The redhead mop-top musician, Mason Mills sees the Chinese-American girl, recognizing her._

Mason: Hey, Serenity! How've ya been?

Serenity: Can't complain. You?

Mason: Not too bad. We got just one more gig today, then we're free.

Serenity: Neat. My mom got one of those 3-in-1 game tables that lets you play pool, air hockey and ping-pong.

Mason: Nice. I might come over later for something.

Serenity: Awesome. I should meet up with my friends, see ya, man.

Mason: Later.

_Serenity goes off while the guys pack guitars._

Rickie: Who was that?

Mason: My girlfriend's friend, Serenity, she's a lot of fun.

Kevin: I almost thought she was a guy.

Mason: Better not let her hear you say that, she gets very annoyed when someone mistakes her for a boy.

_Sometime later, Demeay has finished his experiment on the rings._

Dr. Demeay: Yes, it's finally done. Now boys, you are to take these to the don and see if they are to his pleasing.

Rocky: You got it, doc. Let us make our leave, Mugsy.

Mugsy: Duh, sure thing, Rocky.

_The two gangster leave the lab and head for the front door, however they're suddenly knocked over by screaming cheering fans whom watch the Impossibles leave in the Impossi-mobile. Once Mugsy has fallen over, he accidentally flings the small paper bag with the rings into the air and it falls into Maggie's open plush Gir backpack. She's on her cell phone with her mom._

Maggie: Sure mom, see you in a few minutes. Bye.

_Not noticing the bag, she puts her phone away and zips up her backpack. The quartet leaves the premise right when Rocky and Mugsy recover from being trampled by the fans._

Rocky: Where are the rings, Mugsy?

Mugsy: Duh, I had 'em, Rocky. They must'a slipped out of my hands.

Rocky: Find dem rings, ya palooka. If we don't get 'em to the don ASAP, we're in deep crud.

_They look around for the bag but find no trace of it, that's when the security guard and Dr. Demeay come by._

Mugsy: I know I saw it fly up, Rocky.

Guard: Did you lose something, gentlemen?

Rocky: A small paper bag. Ya seen it?

Guard: Nope, but the facility is closed to the public now.

Dr. Demeay: Not to worry, you boys may take your leave.

Mugsy: But doc, we haven't…

_Rocky reaches up and pulls Mugsy by his shirt front to him._

Rocky: We will take our leave, Mugsy.

_The two gangsters leave the labs, once outside, Demeay comes by in an alley and motions to the goons to follow him. When they get into the back room…_

Mugsy: Uh, what's this about, doc?

Dr. Demeay: I know who took the rings.

_He shows them on a TV what was on a security camera, it shows the ring bag falling into Maggie's backpack._

Mugsy: So that kid has the rings.

Demeay: Yes, find her and get back the ring, whatever the cost.

Rocky: Don't worry, doc, we can handle everything.

_The two gangsters get a dastardly look while pulling out their Tommy guns. At that time, the quartet get on the bus and head back to their neighborhood. They pay the fare and take their seats._

Chris: Hey Mags, ya still got some of those chips from the cafeteria?

Maggie: Sure do.

_She opens her backpack and opens it, finding not only the small chip bag which she hands to Chris, but she also finds the small paper bag that belongs to Rocky and Mugsy._

Serenity: What's that?

Maggie: Beats me, I don't remember putting this in my bag. Wonder what's inside.

Russ: Hope it isn't drugs.

Chris: Only one way to find out.

_Maggie gives him the bag._

Chris: (Sniffs inside bag) Doesn't smell like anything.

_He pours out whatever's inside, turns out it's four gold rings with a different colored jewel and symbol on each: blue with a wave, green with a mountain, red with a flame and non-metallic gold with a cloud._

Serenity: Ooh, they're beautiful.

Maggie: Yeah. And there's four of them and four of us, so we can each get one.

Chris: Sounds good to me. I want green.

Serenity: Dibs on the blue one.

Maggie: I like the gold one.

_At first reluctant to wear a ring for Russ doesn't find it manly to wear jewelry. But he gives in soon enough._

Russ: Eh, why not?

_He takes the red ring. In about 10 minutes, the quartet gets off at their stop. That afternoon, the kids are in the park, that's also where an Impossibles concert is being held. Russ, Serenity and Chris are on a bench while Maggie is playing with her soccer ball until some bullies come by._

Lead bully: Hey kiddo, nice ball.

Maggie: (Scoffs)

Lead bully: It'd be a shame if ya lost it. Yoink!

_He takes her ball right out from under her feet._

Maggie: Hey, give that back! That's mine!

Lead bully: You want it? You're gonna have to get it, Shorty.

_He holds up the ball really high, being at least a couple feet taller, Maggie tries to reach it but can't. That is until Chris comes._

Chris: You have no life, do ya?

Lead bully: Keep out of this, Brooks. This ain't your business.

Chris: I make it my business to teach a lesson to whoever upsets, pesters and harasses my sister. I even have calling cards. And as first order of business, I dare ya to cross this line.

_He makes a line in the dirt with his foot, right when he does that, the other three bullies fall over as the lead bully steps over the line._

Chris: Dare ya to step over this one.

_He makes another line in the dirt, this time, the bully falls over right when Chris made the line._

Lead bully: Uh, you made your point, man. We gotta go!

_He and the other bullies get back up and hightail out of there, Chris gives Maggie her soccer ball back._

Maggie: Thanks Chris.

Chris: No prob. That's what a good brother would do is defend and stand up for his younger siblings from bullies.

Maggie: How'd you trip 'em like that?

Chris: I didn't, they probably have two left feet.

_What they didn't realize is the bullies tripped because Chris made small trenches in the ground when sliding his foot in the dirt._

Maggie: Ah…ah…ah-choo!

_Right when she sneezed, she is propelled about ten feet in the air and lands in the arms of the black-haired Impossible, Rickie whom saw her falling his way and put his guitar down to catch her._

Maggie: Sorry 'bout the interruption.

Rickie: That's okay.

Maggie: How'd I get here?

Rickie: Beats me, I just saw you falling and caught you.

Maggie: Well, thanks for the catch, man.

Rickie: Don't mention it.

_He lets the seventh grader down as she goes off and they continue their concert. Maggie comes back to Chris, he didn't notice anything for he bent down to tie his shoe._

Maggie: The oddest thing happened. One moment I was here, I sneezed and the next thing I knew, I was in the black-haired singer's arms.

Chris: I didn't see anything, I was tying my shoe. But that is weird.

_The four of them might be oblivious, but Rocky and Mugsy have seen them from the bushes several feet away. Rocky has a gadget that looks like a first generation GameBoy._

Rocky: That's them, Mugsy. They have the rings. Ya saw the boy make trenches and the girl fly into the air, right?

Mugsy: Uh-huh.

Rocky: Plus, according to the tracking device the doc gave us, those four twerps have the rings. Let's get 'em.

_But before they can approach them, Russ (reading a graphic novel) waves a bug away from his face but he also unknowingly makes a flame shoot out at the two gangsters, setting them on fire!_

Gangsters: (Yelling)

_Right when Serenity puts down her cat's cradle string and stretches her arms up, a large portion of water from the nearby fountain rises like a wave and hits the gangsters, putting out the fire but leaving them soaking wet._

Mugsy: The fire got put out, Rocky.

Rocky: I can see that, pea-brain. C'mon.

_Maggie's ball rolls over to Rocky's feet as she goes over to pick it up._

Maggie: Hi, I'm playing ball.

_She takes the ball and goes off. The two crooks go over to the kids, Russ, Serenity and Chris all on the bench._

Rocky: Hello, youngsters.

Chris: My mother informed me never to talk to strangers.

Rocky: Those are nice rings youse got.

Serenity: Ah thanks.

Rocky: I'll give youse both 5 bucks each for 'em.

Russ: Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather keep mine.

Serenity: Same here.

Chris: Ditto.

_While Maggie plays with her soccer ball, she watches Rocky still converse with Russ, Chris and Serenity._

Rocky: Then how's about 10 bucks each?

Serenity: No thanks.

Rocky: Look, I'm makin' an offer ya shouldn't refuse, the rings for a good sum of dough.

Serenity: The answer's no.

Rocky: 20 bucks, that's my final offer.

Chris: No deal, that's our final answer.

Rocky: Then youse leave us no choice. (snaps fingers)

_Beside Mugsy comes three more bodyguards dressed like mafia stereotypes, a rather obese one (Felonious) and two slim guys, one with curly black hair and the other with smooth dark blond hair (Lenny and Bones, respectively)._

Russ: Eep.

_Russ, Chris and Serenity are picked up by Lenny, Felonious and Bones, respectively._

Kids: Hey! Put us down! Let us go!

_They stop yelling immediately when Rocky pulls out of his jacket a pistol and aims it at the kids._

Rocky: Now youse three are gonna come quietly while we take youse to see our boss.

Mugsy: Uh, Rocky…

Rocky: Not now, Mugsy. (to kids) And yer gonna cooperate when youse give him dem rings.

Mugsy: But Rocky…

Rocky: What is it, Mugsy? I'm busy.

Mugsy: There's still one kid left who has a ring.

_He points towards Maggie as she holds her ball in one arm and sees the gangsters with her brother and friends. She starts backing up some._

Rocky: Don't go just yet, sweetheart, the fun's just starting.

Chris: Run, Maggie! Go get…

_Just when Felonious covers his hand over Chris' mouth to shut him up, Maggie turns and runs._

Rocky: No, no, no, don't…! (groans) Mugsy, after her!

_Mugsy runs after her, almost when he's gaining on her, she stops for a moment and looks at her ball._

Maggie: Why the heck am I still holding this? Hey, Mugsy, catch!

_She throws the ball towards Mugsy, it hits him in the nose and he becomes dazed with stars and birds flying around his head._

_(Tweeting)_

_Maggie is about to make her getaway, but Bones steps right in front of her._

Bones: Leaving so soon?

Maggie: (Gasps)

_He grabs her, also leads a dazed Mugsy back to Rocky whom has all the kids tied into burlap sacks then put in the trunk of their Cadillac. At that time, the singing Impossibles notice the headstock on Kevin's guitar going off._

Rickie: Hey, Big D's calling. What's up, chief?

_Their boss, Big D appears on the screen built into the headstock._

Big D: _There's been a kidnapping just now, five men who work for Don Gregory Valicito have nabbed four kids from the park._

Kevin: Don Valicito?

Mason: The biggest crime boss in Empire City?

Big D: _That's him. Be careful, boys, his men are armed and very dangerous._

All: Right chief!

_And with that and in a flash of colorful lights, the singing Impossibles become the super Impossibles, secret fighters for justice: Coil Man (Coiley), Multi Man (Multi) and Fluid Man (Fluey). They zoom off in their Impossi-Jet after the crooks._

Impossibles: Rally-ho!

_They follow above them until they come to what appears to be an abandoned station behind the railway yard. The goons take the kids in and release them from the burlap sacks._

Serenity: Where did you take us? Why do you need us?

Russ: And our rings.

Rocky: The doc will explain everything.

_From the shadows walks in Dr. Demeay._

Dr. Demeay: I am so glad you young people could make it here.

Chris: Just who do you think you are?

Dr. Demeay: I am Dr. Demeay. You've met Rocky and Mugsy.

Rocky and Mugsy: (Snickering)

Dr. Demeay: You see, a man named Gregory Valicito hired me to create four rings, but because of a freak accident, they ended up in your possession. Do tell, how did you activate them?

Russ: What do ya mean, activate?

Rocky: Don't play dumb, kid, how'd ya get dem rings to work?

Chris: We have no idea what you're talking about.

Dr. Demeay: Felonious?

_The bulky goon holds up a small mirror and smashes it with his bare hand._

Serenity: We swear, we don't know what these rings do, let alone how to activate them!

Dr. Demeay: If you won't tell us, we shall take drastic measures. (snaps fingers)

_Lenny and Bones push Serenity and Maggie to the ground._

Both: (Groan)

Rocky: So, you're gonna tell us how dem rings work and there will be trouble.

Russ: Don't you mean "or"?

_Rocky points his pistol at him, Mugsy punches Russ in the head and he falls to the ground._

Russ: (Shouts, pants)

Dr. Demeay: Are you ready to tell us?

Russ: No!

_The goons throw the kids into each other. Whenever the bad guys ask if they'd tell them how the rings work and if they get a no or "I don't know", then the goons would beat them up. Apparently not believing the kids' claim of not knowing how the rings work. But before they can do any more damage, the Impossibles bust in with Coiley drilling through the door, Fluey following through the hole and Multi last._

Fluey: There will be trouble for you unless you release those kids.

Dr. Demeay: The Impossibles!

_Fluey reverts to liquid and slides under Lenny whom is about to pound Maggie but then slips, falling backwards. He throws Maggie up, but she hits her head once coming to the ground, knocking her out. Coiley bounces up and punches Bones whom has Serenity, but Bones accidentally fires his gun which hits Serenity._

Serenity: (Yells)

Russ: Serenity! (grunting)

_Russ staggers to his feet and tries to save Chris from Mugsy, but the gangster punches him in the chest which makes him fall over again. And pushes Chris down on top of him._

Both: (Groan)

Multi: Hey pal, pick on someone your own size.

Dr. Demeay: Felonious?

Felonious: (Roars)

_He charges at Multi but he duplicates as they all hold onto each other, Felonious bounces off them like a rubber band and crashes into Demeay, Rocky and the other goons, knocking them all aside._

Coiley: Nice work, Multi.

Fluey: We gotta get the kids out of here, they're hurt bad.

Multi: Right, Fluey. Back to HQ.

_They take the kids and carry them out right when they lose consciousness. The bad guys watch the Impossibles leave with the kids in the Impossi-Jet._

Mugsy: Uh, the don ain't gonna be happy about this, Rocky.

Rocky: Shat up. (punches Mugsy)

_Some hours later, Serenity slowly opens her eyes and her blurry vision becoming clearer._

Serenity: (Groans)

_She finds herself in a bed wearing a hospital gown. She also finds the others next to her wearing hospital gowns and in beds of their own lined against the walls, they're just starting to come around._

Serenity: (Gasps)

_On the other side are the Impossibles and someone whom appears to be a doctor._

Fluey: Welcome back, sleeping beauty.

Serenity surprised: What? (angrily) Why did you bring us here? Who do you think you are?

Coiley annoyed: Hey, I think we're the ones who just saved your lives.

Russ: Yeesh, kidnapped twice in one day. How 'bout that? (coughs)

Multi: No, no, just relax. You've been through enough already.

Chris: Just where are we exactly? Who are all of you? And where are our clothes?

Big D: _I can answer your questions._

_A large screen descends from the ceiling as Big D appears on it._

Big D: _First off, you're in the infirmary of the top secret Headquarters for Efficiently Radical Organizations._

Chris: H.E.R.O.? I thought it was just a rumor.

Big D: _Oh, it's real all right. I am chief of the agency, known only as Big D. The ones with you are chief medical officer Dr. Isaac Phelps, and three of our top agents, the Impossibles; Coil Man, Multi Man and Fluid Man._

_The Impossibles show off their powers when introduced: Coiley stretches out his coiled legs and his arms turn from normal to outstretched coils for a moment, Multi duplicates a few from front to back then turning to normal as Fluey converts to liquid then back to normal._

Big D:_ Also your clothes are all in the wash, they were drenched in sweat and had a bit of blood on them._

Serenity: Eww…

Big D: _While you were all unconscious, we took the liberty of examining the rings you wore and discover they possess tremendous powers which allows their wearers to control the elements: fire, air, water and earth._

Russ: So, that's why those jerks were after our rings so badly and trying to get us to tell 'em how to activate 'em.

Coiley: Yeah, those guys would've pummeled you if we hadn't come.

Fluey: We didn't kidnap you, we rescued you.

Multi: I don't think we got your names, though.

Serenity: I'm Serenity Yang, they're Russ Simmons, Chris Brooks and his sister Maggie.

Chris: That reminds me, what did happen to us?

Dr. Phelps: Well, all four of you have a few bruises. Serenity has stitches from a graze to the shoulder. Maggie has a mild concussion. Other than all that, nothing tremendously serious.

Big D: _Also, the scientist, Dr. Ernest Demeay and the men you encountered are working for a crime boss named Gregory Valicito. He won't stop at anything to get those rings. Even if it does mean disposing of you, permanently. That is why I ask, will you four join H.E.R.O. and use your rings to become secret fighters for justice?_

All excited: Yes!

Russ: Sign us up!

Chris: Uh, Russ…

_He then realizes they're all wearing nothing but hospital gowns._

Russ: As soon as our clothes are done that is.

Big D: _(Chuckles) Until you start training, you all will be sent home to recover._

_The screen turns off and goes back up._

Dr. Phelps: You four should get a bit more rest before we send you home to recover. If anyone needs anything, just push the call button.

All: (Various agreements)

_Dr. Phelps leaves as the Impossibles stay behind._

Coiley: Oh, since you guys are going to be part of the agency, we might as well share our secret with you.

_In a swirl of colors, the super Impossibles transform into the singing Impossibles._

Serenity: Well, what do ya know? The band my friend's boyfriend is a part of is secretly a group of superheroes.

Coiley: Yeah, my real name is Kevin Wright, but please, call me Coiley.

Multi: Serenity already knows me as Mason Mills however I'm also known as Multi for short.

Fluey: And I'm actually Rickie MacWhillan AKA Fluey. And we're counting on all four of you to keep our identities a secret.

Maggie: No problem.

Chris: Yeah, I've been known to forget like 43% of some secrets.

Russ: The point is, you can count on us.

Coiley: Thanks guys.

Multi: Well, we should rehearse for another gig tomorrow.

Serenity: Sure thing.

Russ: See ya.

Fluey: Later guys.

_The Impossibles leave as the four rest. Later on, when the group's clothes are done in the wash, they're sent home to recover. After two and a half weeks, their injuries have healed and they return to H.E.R.O. They're all in some small room with the Impossibles, Big D is on a monitor screen._

Big D: _Now that you're all recovered, you may now begin your training. You will each face three challenges fitted to your powers._

_As Big D speaks, his secretary Phyllis presents each trainee their respected ring on a pillow which they take._

Big D:_ Maggie has the element of air. Serenity's element is water. Chris' element is earth. And Russ has the element of fire._

Serenity: I always knew he was a hothead.

Russ angrily: Who asked you?

Serenity: (Snickers)

Big D: _After you complete all three challenges, you will each face the Impossibles as the final test._

Coiley: Wait a sec, chief. There's three of us and four of them.

Multi: Aren't we missing someone?

Big D: _The fourth trainee will face a mystery agent. Good luck to all of you._

Fluey: Yeah gang, good luck.

Serenity: Thanks.

_Four doors open, each leading to different challenges fitted for the trainee, the Impossibles watch as the new recruits enter their door._

To be continued…


	2. Training Begins

A/N: Here's part 2 of my fanfic, includes a cliff-hanger. Enjoy! And don't hesitate with critique and/or feedback. If you wish to bug me about a rule I disagree with instead of review the story itself, do so through e-mail or PM, NOT the reviews.  
Disclaimer: The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera. Russ, Serenity, Chris, Maggie, their respected alter-egos and Dr. Demeay belong to me. Rocky and Mugsy of Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros. Such characters as Phyllis, Reggie Johnson, Mike Rogers and F.G. (mentioned, does not appear) belong to Erin T. Aardvark whom deserves any credit towards them. Now, on with the show!

Doing the Impossible

Part 2

Training Begins

_Previously, four young people obtained rings that allow them to manipulate the elements of earth, fire, air and water. Some gangsters working for a dangerous crime boss wanted them and resorted to beating up the kids if they didn't hand them over, however the Impossibles saved them in time and brought them back to their secret base to recover from their injuries, they were also invited to join the top secret base. Upon recovery, the four kids begin their training to use the rings._

_The four young trainees each walk down an empty hallway and soon enough getting to a room with a dozen red and white bull's-eye targets._

Big D over PA: _For your first challenges, each of you have to break every one of these targets with your powers._

Maggie: Sounds simple enough.

Big D: _You also have thirty seconds to break them all._

Russ: D'oh!

_Serenity looks at the targets and wonders how she's going to break them also the timer for 30 seconds starts._

Serenity thinking: _Oh man, how am I going to break these things?_

_Chris also tries to figure things out._

Chris thinking: _Hmm, maybe if I…_

_Chris raises his arms trying to lift the target with the ground but can't quite seem to then remembered what the H.E.R.O. top scientist and inventor explained on how to get the rings to work when you want them to._

Chris thinking: _Focus my thoughts, believe in myself._

_With a deep breath or two, he once again raises his arms and causes a large rock to come out of the ground, then throws it at the targets, smashing them to pieces. Maggie lifts a target off the ground then smashes it into the next. Serenity throws sharp icicles at targets. And Russ throws his fists and burns the targets to a crisp. They continue until all their targets are destroyed and in time. _

Big D over PA: _Splendid job, kids. You may all pass to the next challenge._

_A door opens across from them and they each go through the door in their room, Maggie somewhat satisfied with herself. She soon comes to another large room, she nearly falls off a ledge she's on._

Maggie: (Shrieks)

_She retains her balance while recovering from a near heart attack and sees that the room is mostly a bottomless pit with a hovering platform several feet away. Chris also finds himself in a room with many large boulders and holes in the ground. Serenity is on a bridge above water which has many lighted torches to the sides. And Russ is surrounded by some sort of lightning rods._

Big D over PA: _In the next challenges, you will each use your powers for different tests each. Maggie will get from one platform to the next which will appear after boarding the first. Chris will move boulders into the correct holes. Serenity will cross the bridge while putting out the torches. And Russ will charge up the lightning rods. No time limit._

_Maggie is at first hesitant._

Maggie: (Whimpering)

Coiley over PA: _Don't doubt yourself, Maggie, your powers won't work without confidence._

_Gathering as much confidence as she could, Maggie rises to the occasion, literally. She jumps and lifts herself using air currents then getting to the platform, as she gets to the next platform, the previous one she was on disappears. Serenity makes a wave appear then dousing a quarter of the torches with it, doing the same with every several steps. Chris mentally measures each boulder and places them in the correct hole. While Russ has one palm above the other and charges up electricity then striking the lightning rods, keep zapping until they glow. Serenity hits a torch with a wave but it doesn't go out and tips over, nearly crashing into her._

Serenity: (Screams)

_She throws her arms in front and summons a wave which douses the flame then the torch falls into the water._

Fluey over PA: _You all right, Serenity?_

Serenity: Yeah, I'm fine. It just scared the crap out of me.

_With all four of them completing their second challenging in less than five minutes, a door opens in each of their rooms._

Big D over PA: _Great job, kids. You all have gained access to the next challenges._

_They each go through their doors and into different rooms which are slightly identical to the previous ones._

Big D over PA: _In your next challenges, each of you are to locate the key to the door which leads to the next challenges. And you have 30 seconds to find them._

_With 30 seconds on the timer, the group use their elemental powers to find their respected key; Serenity must find it at the bottom of the room which has about 20' deep water. Too far to swim to and she won't be able to hold her breath for that long. She thinks about parting the water like Moses but that requires both hands._

Serenity thinking: _Cripes, what do I do? I know!_

_So, she makes a water blob with the key inside float in air for a moment then turned into an ice cube. She makes it float towards her on the waves. Taking it, then turning the ice to water._

Serenity: Ice guys finish first.

_At that time, Chris manipulates the ground to dig trenches to and fro looking for his key, not having much luck until finally…_

Chris: Bingo!

_Meanwhile, Russ sees the key in one of the light bulbs and charges up so much electrical power, the bulbs burst. After the fifth bulb is broken, he finds the key. Picking it up, but…_

Russ: OW! Hot-hot-hot!

_He wraps it in his shirt as it's too hot to handle. That very moment, Maggie is leaping from one platform to the next looking for her key and finally finding it on platform number seven._

Maggie imitates Homer Simpson: Whoo-hoo!

Big D over PA: _Excellent work, everyone._ _You've past the first three tests with flying colors, you may each face the final test._

_They use their keys to open the door leading to the final challenge, though Russ waits until his key cools a bit before using it. Once entering their respected rooms, they see it as some sort of training arena with a big monitor screen to the side; Serenity's has ankle-deep water (luckily, she's wearing sandals) while Chris's has a rough, rocky terrain. Russ and Maggie are apparently in normal arenas. Big D's secretary, Phyllis speaks over the PA instead of Big D._

Phyllis over PA: _For the final challenges, you are each to face our top agents, the Impossibles; Maggie will face Coil Man, Russ will face Fluid Man, Chris will face Multi Man and Serenity will face a mystery agent._

_The Impossibles come to their respected trainee as Serenity sees the mystery agent dressed in a black bodysuit, gloves, boots and wearing a black facemask covering everything, even their eyes._

Phyllis over PA: _You will each try to lower each other's score which is indicated on the bar on the monitor before time runs out, rule is you can't physical hit the other opponent. Begin!_

_With three minutes on the timer, the trainees face their respected opponent. Maggie faces Coiley…_

Coiley: Don't think I'll go easy on ya just 'cause you're younger than me.

Maggie: Don't think I'll go easy on you just 'cause I like you.

Coiley: (Rolls eyes)

_Maggie throws a powerful blast of wind from her hands at Coiley whom manages to dodge. Maggie's score going from 100 to 97. At that time, Serenity seems to be having a rough time subduing the mystery agent as he outmaneuvers every water-based attack she can throw at him._

Serenity: (Grunting)

_She even makes a large wave which almost knocks him off his feet, but not quite, his score only going down to 99. Meanwhile, Chris faces Multi whom has just multiplied into several._

Chris: Hey no fair, I thought this was one-on-one!

Multi: Only one is real, try and guess which.

_Chris uses his power to throw boulders at the Multi-Men but all are fake._

Chris: Hey, where'd he go?

Multi: Ya got all but the original, Chris.

_Chris turns his head to see the original Multi as well as his score going to 95. In Russ' arena…_

Russ: If I can pass the first three tests with ease, you should be a piece of cake.

Fluey: Don't get cocky, Russ. Don't forget…

_As Russ throws flames from his fists, Fluey converts to liquid and fizzes out the flames._

Fluey: Water douses out fire.

Russ: (Grunts)

_Russ's score decreases to 94, no matter what he does, he can't get Fluey. The black-haired Impossible even slips under Russ which makes him slip and fall over._

Russ: (Yells)

_His score going down another 5 points coming to 89. Maggie is having trouble subduing Coiley for he seems to have the upper hand, she fires more air gusts but he still dodges or holds his ground. Her score going down to 80. Then she gets an idea. She thrusts a disk-shaped gust at his feet which trips him over._

Coiley: Whoop!

_His score goes down to 81._

Coiley: Not bad, Mags, but ya still got a little ways to go.

_He bounces over but Maggie summons a tornado which he gets caught up in._

Coiley: Whoa!

_Once the tornado goes down, he comes back down with his coils all tangled up in one another. His score going down to 62. At that time, Chris is surrounded by Multi duplicates and is having a rough time figuring out which the original could be. He sends a fissure at a couple of them but they disappear turning out to be duplicates._

Multi: I could be anywhere, even right behind you.

_As luck would have it, the one standing behind Chris is the original as he manages to summon a rock pillar to rise from the ground and right under Multi's feet sending him ten feet into the air._

Multi: Yipe!

_The duplicates disappear on their own as Multi comes down from the pillar but Chris sinks him into the ground. Multi's score going down to 63. Meanwhile, Russ finds himself subdued by Fluey as no matter how many fire attacks he throws at him, they fizz out. Just when things look bleak and his score's at 85, he then realizes something._

Russ thinking: _Wait, water conducts electricity._

_He charges up lightning and hurls it at Fluey right when he converts to liquid, zapping him._

Fluey: YEOW!

_He returns to solid albeit somewhat charred. Fluey's score going down to 59. In Serenity's area, the mystery agent has tripped her several times with her score at 83 as she gets back up then gets an idea. She freezes the mystery agent's body in ice, making him unable to move. His score goes down to 50. Everyone looks at the timer which is set to go off in 3, 2, 1._

Phyllis over PA: _Time's up. Great job, all of you. You've passed all three tests and defeated the Impossibles and the mystery agent in combat. Be sure to appear at the HQ auditorium in exactly one hour._

_As Maggie helps Coiley untangle, Chris uses his power to push Multi out of the ground. Russ helps Fluey up as he brushes himself off._

Russ: You all right, man?

Fluey: Yeah, I'm fine. Pretty good realizing water and electricity don't mix.

_Before Serenity melts the ice the mystery agent is incased in…_

Serenity: Wait a second…

_She removes his mask revealing him to be…_

Serenity surprised: Big D? You're the mystery agent?

Big D: Sure enough. There's more to being CEO of a top secret agency then just doing paperwork.

Serenity: (Smirks, nods) I never would've guessed.

_She melts the ice, freeing Big D. The doors in each arena open and everyone comes together in a room with a couple seater benches with Russ and Maggie just flop over one._

Both: Ugh!

_Chris and Serenity sit on opposite ends._

Chris: Whew! Man, I'm beat.

Multi: I'll bet.

Serenity: Ew, just felt sweat pour down my side.

Coiley: Ooh, that's a gross feeling.

Big D: I will meet you all in the auditorium later, I must get back to my work.

Serenity: Right on, boss.

All: (Various agreements)

_Big D leaves the room as the Impossibles switch to their musician forms._

Chris: Is anyone else hungry besides me?

Maggie: I am.

Serenity: Yeah, is there a cafeteria on the premise?

Russ: I hate to admit it, but all that training worked up an appetite.

Coiley: Sure thing, gang, the cafeteria is this way.

_The Impossibles lead them to the cafeteria. As they all have lunch; Maggie, Chris, Russ, Multi and Coiley at one table, Fluey and Serenity sit across from each other in a booth of their own just a couple feet away from the others._

Fluey: Hey Serenity, I don't think I've been to your place.

Serenity: I don't think you have either, I know I came to yours when Shawn told me and the others where you and Coiley live.

Fluey: You don't have any siblings, do you?

Serenity: Nope. It's just me, my mom and our two cats.

Fluey: I'm an only child too, my parents weren't able to have children so I was adopted. Does your dad not live with you or is he dead or what?

Serenity: He died two years ago. He lost a fight with pancreatic cancer.

Fluey: Ohh, I'm sorry. Both my adopted parents are dead, they were killed in a car crash when I was three. So, my adopted mom's sister and her husband took me in. My cousin is kinda like a sister to me.

Serenity: Yeah, I met FG, she's pretty neat. So, you never knew about your biological parents?

Fluey: Nope. All I know is, I was left on the front stoop at the children's home.

Serenity: I'm sorry.

Fluey: It's all right.

_An hour later, at the HQ auditorium, all the other agents are in seats and on stage in front of a podium is Big D with the Impossibles in superhero form beside him, as well as Phyllis, the top scientist/inventor Professor Reggie Johnson and chief mechanic Mike Rogers. Big D taps the microphone, giving off some feedback._

Big D: (Clears throat) Attention please, everyone. I have called you all here to introduce the newest agents of H.E.R.O.

_The curtain pulls back as Big D introduces the four new recruits whom wear superhero costumes and show off a sample of their power._

Big D: Cascade Tide.

_Serenity appears wearing a blue/purple/green eye mask (similar to her bandana), blue spandex tank-top with two encircling dolphins (purple and green) in a Yin-Yang fashion, navy sweatbands from the wrists to the elbows, a purple/navy armband, blue spandex pants and purple knee-high moccasins, also a dark blue belt with light blue buckle which has a "C". She makes a blob of water float then shoots it out. It lands in front of the audience, getting some wet._

Big D: Earth Lad.

_Chris wearing two green straps across his chest with a planet Earth in the center, dark green cape, emerald sweatbands from the wrists to the elbows, green baggy shorts that are elastic at the bottoms and brown shoes, also an emerald belt with chartreuse buckle which has an "E". He stomps the ground making a rock come up which he kicks. Only landing in front of the audience of course._

Big D: Flame Dude.

_Russ now wears a red mask with gold lightning bolt diagonally across the head, red bodysuit with erupting volcano on the chest, yellow and red fingerless gloves that extend to the elbows, red boots with yellow soles and yellow jagged edges, also a yellow belt with gold buckle which has an "F". He swirls his arms making flames appear._

Big D: And Breeze Gal.

_Maggie's outfit somewhat resembles a dragonfly; a purple helmet (her hair tucked inside) with matching aviator goggles, gold sleeveless bodysuit with metallic gold swirl on the chest, silver gloves that extend to her elbows, silver cape that resembles dragonfly wings, white boots also a metallic gold belt with white buckle which has a "B". She maneuvers her arms into an X-shape making a funnel-shaped gust blow._

Agent 1: Those are new recruits?

Agent 2: They seem a bit young for something like this, don't ya think?

Coiley: That's what some of you said about the Impossibles but we became the top agents here at H.E.R.O.

Big D: Indeed. These four youngsters possess powerful rings which allow them to command the four elements: fire, earth, water and air. They have proven themselves to have potential, completing their training in using their powers and beating our top agents. Agent Fluid, would you do the honors?

Fluey: Right chief. (turns to rookies) Now guys, raise your right hands.

_They do that, though Maggie has her left hand up._

Fluey: Other hand, Maggie.

_She makes the quick switch._

Fluey: Repeat after me, I serve the Headquarters for Efficiently Radical Organizations.

Kids: "I serve the Headquarters for Efficiently Radical Organizations."

Fluey: I solemnly swear to keep my agency life a secret.

Kids: "I solemnly swear to keep my agency life a secret."

Fluey: And will not reveal it to anyone.

Kids: "And will not reveal it to anyone."

Fluey: Not even my family.

Kids: "Not even my family."

Chris worried: Wait, did he just say "family"?

Serenity: 'Fraid so, man.

Big D: Congratulations, from this day forward, all four of you are hereby decreed as official rookie agents of H.E.R.O.

_With cheers and applause from most of the other agents (a handful skeptic over the idea of having some younger than the Impossibles as agents), Phyllis gives each of the rookies official H.E.R.O. agent badges, bronze suns with H.E.R.O. embedded in the center. They look at their badges with excitement, Serenity nearly moved to tears._

Russ: This is too awesome to be true.

Maggie: Being a secret agent and superhero in one day.

Serenity: (Gleeful squeal)

Multi: (Rubbing Serenity's back comfortingly) Best moment of your life, Serenity?

Serenity: (Nods) Uh-huh.

Chris: Best moment of your life, so far.

Fluey: (Chuckles)

_Fluey puts his arms around Chris and ruffles his head affectionately. He and Maggie also do a fist-bump._

Mike: I have a feelin' this is the start of a beautiful friendship for them.

Reggie: Ya took the words right outta my mouth.

_However, the day is not all sunshine and butterflies, for Don Gregory Valicito is still at large, the thugs whom kidnapped the kids come to the don in a run-down old mansion, he sits in a fancy leather office chair at a desk. The only parts of him showing are his arms in a Dr. Claw fashion._

Valicito: Ah, so good to see you back, boys. I trust you have good news.

Rocky: Not exactly, boss. See, we kinda, sorta… still haven't found either the rings or the squirts.

Valicito annoyed: What? You bumbling ignoramuses! You've been looking for the kids who stole my rings for two and a half weeks. They couldn't have just vanished into thin air.

Mugsy: Uh but boss…

Lenny: Without the tracking device…

Bones: Looking for them is like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Valicito calmly: Yes. That is rather a problem. But not to worry, Dr. Demeay has repaired the device after it had been damaged in the scuffle with those Impossibles.

_He takes out of a drawer the device which he hands to Rocky._

Bones: So boss, what's the plan?

Valicito: You are going to look for the young ones, be sure to check everywhere kids and teens typically roam; the park, the diners, the video arcade. Just bring me those kids with my rings!

Rocky: Right boss.

Mugsy: Right away, boss.

_The five gangsters turn to leave, however…_

Valicito: Oh and boys…

_They turn their heads back to their boss._

Valicito: If you should come across the black-haired Impossible as well, bring him here too.

Lenny: Right boss.

Valicito yelling: AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT MY RINGS!

_The gangsters leave the mansion. Sometime later, the Impossibles are performing at the park while the four youngsters tend to their things: Russ and Maggie skateboard in the skate park area, Chris and Serenity are on a bench knitting and painting on a canvas, respectively._

Impossibles:  
When you hear that beat  
Gotta move your feet  
Get up in the groove  
Gotta shake and move  
And dance  
Dance  
Dance  
Dance  
Dance, dance, dance

_The goons also watch the Impossibles and youngsters as they play, the bad guys plot._

Rocky: All right, youse mugs, as soon as dem kids is alone from witnessin' eyes, we go in and grab 'em.

Mugsy: Uh right, Rocky. Duh, when will they be alone?

Rocky: Shat up. (whacks Mugsy over the head)

_After the Impossibles' concert ends, they and the youngsters come together._

Russ: Hey guys, how'd the concert go?

Coiley: Went all right. How're you doin'?

Serenity: Not bad.

Fluey: Oh Serenity, your painting's turning out great.

Serenity: Thanks.

Multi: What cha knitting, Chris?

Chris: Not quite sure, it might be a shawl, but it could also be a poncho.

Russ: Well, what's everyone up for doing now?

Serenity: I'm up for going to the Sprained Raisin.

Coiley: What's the Sprained Raisin?

Chris: Really awesome doughnut shop downtown.

Coiley: Hey sure.

_Everyone nods in agreement as they pack their stuff and leave for downtown as the bad guys get shifty looks in their eyes._

Bad guys: (Snickering)

_Sometime soon, the group arrives at the Sprained Raisin doughnut shop as they walk in, they're greeted by one of the workers._

Clerk: Hey gang, what'll it be?

Serenity: Hi, I always bring a list for here.

_She hands him a list of the doughnut flavors, two of six flavors making a dozen._

Clerk: Comin' right up.

_He goes back as the gang sits at the bar._

Multi: Really colorful place.

Russ: Yeah, it used to be a tavern.

Fluey: Really?

Chris: Yup, I remember when they redid it into a doughnut shop.

_In a moment, the air vents let out a clear fog of some sort._

Fluey: (Sniffs) You guys smell something?

Chris: Yeah, smells like gas.

Serenity: It was him. (points to Multi)

Chris: Not that kinda gas. Very pleasant gas. Night-night gas.

_Almost instantly, the group falls over, dead asleep on the floor._

All: (Snoring)

_As the gas clears, the goons come out wearing gas masks, the clerk turns out to be Bones._

Rocky: Excellent work, boys. Now take the four with rings, also the black-haired teen.

_The goons carry the four youngsters whom have the rings as well as Fluey away, leaving Multi and Coiley. Sometime later, Fluey starts to awaken._

Fluey: (Moans, gasps)

_His blurry vision becomes clearer as he sees he's tied to a chair, he also notices Russ, Serenity, Chris and Maggie tied to chairs._

Fluey: Guys, are you all okay?

Serenity: Yeah, I think so.

Russ: What happened?

Chris: Where are we? What the heck's going on?

Maggie: I don't know. Fluey! Look at your arm!

_Fluey looks down at his arm, it's wrapped in an ace bandage._

Fluey: What the…? A bandage?

Serenity: Ya didn't have that before.

Fluey: You're right.

(Approaching footsteps)

Fluey: Shh! Someone's coming!

_Coming to the quintet are not only Rocky, Mugsy and the other goons, but also Dr. Demeay and Don Gregory Valicito, his face hidden in the shadows._

Dr. Demeay: Ah, good to see you all awake.

Russ: Hey, I know you, you're the jerks who tried to get our rings.

Serenity: Wait a minute, my ring's gone!

Russ: So is mine.

Chris: Mine's missing too.

Maggie: Same for my ring. All right, buster, what have you done with our rings?

Valicito: Oh, you mean these?

_He holds up his hand to show he has all four rings on his fingers._

Serenity: Hey, give those back! Those are ours!

Valicito: Correction miss, you see, I hired Dr. Demeay to create these rings for me. So, they are rightfully mine.

Russ: Just who do you think you are anyway?

Valicito: I am Gregory Valicito, the biggest crime boss in Empire City.

Serenity: I'm really bad with names, can I just call you a thieving scumbag?

Rocky: (Pointing pistol at Serenity) I'd watch dat mouth, sweetheart.

Valicito: And with these rings, enabling me to command the four elements, I'll have everything and everyone in my grasp.

Fluey: The kids can put 'em to far better use then you ever would.

Valicito: Oh, I was so close to forgetting. (turning to Fluey) I had Dr. Demeay run a DNA test on you, only to realize…

_He steps out of the shadows to reveal he looks like a six foot middle-aged version of Fluey with a gray streak in his hair._

Valicito: I am your father.

_Fluey and the others gain looks of confusion, shock and disbelief all rolled into one._

To be continued…

References: Chris gets the original Multi in a similar fashion to how Splinter was able to find the real Shredder over a group of holograms from the classic TMNT episode "Shredder and Splinter".  
The way the new recruits show off their powers is similar to the opening of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."  
The Sprained Raisin is a reference to a doughnut shop I really like called the Fractured Prune.


	3. Dislike Father, Dislike Son

A/N: Here's the third and final chapter, things may, just may get a teensy bit intense but I don't think they're as dark and gruesome as some fanfics you've seen on here, but you folks be the judge of that. If anyone wishes to pester me about a rule I disagree with instead of reviewing the story itself, do so through email or PM, NOT in the reviews. Enjoy! And feel free to give critique and/or feedback.  
Disclaimer: The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna Barbera, I made up their real names for here though. Rocky and Mugsy of Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros. Russ, Chris, Serenity, Maggie, Dr. Demeay and Valicito belong to me. Characters such as Dr. Phelps, F.G. (non-speaking role) and Reggie Johnson (mentioned, does not appear) belong to Erin T. Aardvark.

Doing the Impossible

Part 3

Dislike Father, Dislike Son

_In our last adventure, the four youngsters; Maggie, Serenity, Russ and Chris trained to use their rings' powers and became agents of the Headquarters for Efficiently Radical Organizations or H.E.R.O. as well as superheroes. But the crime boss Gregory Valicito still wanted the rings so he had his goons kidnap the four new agents as well as Fluey where the don reveals a majorly confusing shocker._

_The black-haired Impossible and the four rookies, tied to chairs with their hands cuffed at the back just stare at the mafia boss in disbelief as he stands before Fluey with his men and the mad scientist beside him._

Fluey: Holy Mesopotamia!

Russ: I kinda see the family resemblance.

Fluey: But… but how?

Valicito: Bones here can explain.

_The scene ripple dissolves to a flashback of a young couple together with Bones as the on-screen narrator._

Bones: Once upon a time, there was a guy named Gregory Valicito whom married a woman named Liana. He had a very strong sense of discipline.

_Shows Valicito yelling at Liana, she has hit marks and is crying._

Mugsy: He often abused her, even when she didn't do anything wrong.

Rocky: Don't interrupt, Mugsy. (whacks Mugsy)

Bones: The day came when Liana found out she was pregnant, but didn't bother to tell Gregory.

_Another image comes up with Liana in an exam room talking to a doctor._

Mugsy: She knew he'd abuse the baby like he does her.

Rocky: Quit interrupting, pea brain.

_Liana secretly packs up her stuff and leaves the house while her husband was out at work._

Bones: So, Liana just up and left, hiding out at some friends' place on the other side of town.

_After getting on a bus, she arrives at her friends' place whom welcome her and comfort her as she sits on the couch._

Bones: Nine months later, she went into labor.

_Several nurses are in Liana's room as she is giving birth. In the next image, someone holds up the newborn baby._

Bones: The good news is she had a beautiful, healthy boy. The bad news is, she died during childbirth.

_Everyone is gathered around Liana as she lay lifeless on the bed, they mourn her, someone even cries into another's shoulder._

Bones: Some days later, one of the women whom was there took the baby in a basket in the dead of night during a rainy night to the Empire City children's home.

_A woman with a basket walks to the orphanage and sets the basket in front of the door._

Bones: She just put it on the front step and left, no note, no identification, no nothing.

_She rings the doorbell then leaves. The orphanage staff answer after hearing the doorbell and see the baby in the basket, taking him in. Returns to reality._

Bones: I know this story 'cause my ex-wife was the one who left you there, she told me right after I slipped truth serum in her coffee.

Fluey: And just how were you able to find me?

Valicito: I've seen you on posters at concerts and on CD covers, I thought you and I had similar appearances. So, I asked Dr. Demeay here to run a DNA test if we ever got the chance to get together.

Fluey: It… it just can't be. It's impossible!

Dr. Demeay: Oh, I'm afraid denial is useless. The DNA test proves it.

Valicito to Fluey: So join me. We will rule Empire City as father and son, the king and prince of crime.

Fluey: Never!

Maggie: The only thing royal about you, Valicito, is that you're a royal pain!

Fluey: Well said, Maggie.

Valicito: I see we have some problem children on our hands. Felonious, Bones, Lenny, keep guard the front door. Rocky and Mugsy, keep an eye on these four.

Dr. Demeay: Anything I shall do, sir?  
Valicito: Bring my son for he and I to have a little chat.

_Dr. Demeay drags Fluey still tied to the chair as well as handcuffed into another room following Valicito._

Fluey: Let me go! Let me go!

Serenity: You leave our friend alone!

_The two men take the black-haired Impossible into another room._

Russ: Cripes. I can't see any way out of this.

Serenity: I know, without our rings, we're helpless.

Rocky: Youse got that right, doll. Until our boss gets back, don't try any funny business.

_Meanwhile, Coiley and Multi have just come around and return to the Impossi-Mobile where they contact Big D, explaining what just happened._

Big D: _You say someone knocked you out with sleep gas then kidnapped Agent Fluid and the four rookies._

Multi: That's right, chief.

Coiley: The folks at the doughnut shop we were at said some punks from a 1930's gangster film jumped them, tied and gagged 'em then put them in the closet.

Big D: _It was most likely Valicito's men. Be alert, boys, there's no telling what he might do to the five of them._

Both: Right, chief.

_They convert to Impossi-Jet and use their badges to transform to their superhero alter-egos._

Both: Rally-ho!

_They zoom off looking for their comrades._

Coiley: Glad Reggie finally got around to installing transformers into our badges so we can transform separately.

Multi: Yeah, not to mention, the badges have tracking signals.

_They look over the screen next to the steering wheel, a map of the city on it with five blips on it._

Coiley: They're in the old estate just outside the city.

Multi: Hasn't that place been abandoned for years?

Coiley: Sure has, it's perfect for crooks like them.

_They fly off towards the mansion where the bad guys are holding their friends. Soon enough getting above the place and seeing the three goons at the front door._

Multi: I'll go first, Coiley. Rally Ho!

_He duplicates down from the Impossi-Jet as a human ladder with Coiley following, they come to the goons guarding the door._

Lenny: Hey, it's dem Impossibles!

Bones: Felonious?

Felonious: Wait till I get my hands on you!

_He charges at the two heroes but Multi once again duplicates and Felonious bounces off them like a rubber band. But this time, Bones and Lenny move out of the way to avoid getting bashed again._

Bones: You Impossibles are impossible!

Coiley: Can't argue with ya there.

_He stretches out his arms and sucker punches the two remaining goons, sending them crashing onto Felonious._

Coiley: That takes care of those three, now to save our friends.

_He drills through the door, allowing him and Multi to enter._

Coiley: Chris, Serenity!

Maggie: Coiley, Multi!

Multi: Release the kids!

Rocky: They ain't goin' nowheres, and neither are youse!

Mugsy: Give it to 'em, Rocky!

Serenity: Guys! Look out!

Rocky: Shut up, twerp.

_Rocky tries firing his pistol as Multi had duplicated, he wipes out all the Multi-Men._

Rocky: I got 'em all!

Multi: All except the original.

_The original Multi appears by the kids' side._

Coiley: And I'll take that.

_He stretches out his arm and takes Rocky's pistol._

Rocky: Hey! Mugsy, get them!

_Mugsy charges at the two Impossibles but Coiley punches him right in the nose which makes him stumble and fall right on Rocky, albeit unconscious._

Rocky: Get off me, ya big palooka!

Multi: Where's the key to the cuffs?

Chris: Valicito has them, but I think I can pick the locks with my spare knitting needles, in my bag.

Multi: Way ahead of ya, Chris.

_Multi takes the needles from Chris' bag and begins picking the lock of Chris' cuffs. Undoing it in practically no time also untying the ropes._

Chris: Nice one.

Multi: You bet. I get a lot of practice by picking the lock on my sister's diary.

_He frees the last of the rookies in no time._

Coiley: Are you guys all right?

Russ: Yeah, we're all right.

Multi: Where's Rickie?

Maggie: He's in that room with Valicito and Demeay, we heard a lot of hitting and yelling going on.

Coiley: Don't worry, Maggie, Multi and I'll help Rickie. The rest of you, see if you can keep the goons under wraps.

Kids: Right.

_Multi and Coiley go over to the room Maggie pointed out to while the rookies tie and cuff Rocky, Mugsy and the other goons to the chairs just like the gangsters did to the youngsters, with Rocky and Mugsy tied and cuffed together. Serenity had just called the cops on her cell phone._

Russ: All gift-wrapped for the police.

Chris: Now to get our rings back and help save Fluey.

_Multi and Coiley go to the door that has Fluey, Valicito and Dr. Demeay, they hear some sort of conflict in there. Inside, Valicito has beaten the snot out of Fluey, he has a black eye and cut on his lip._

Valicito: For the fiftieth time, with you by my side, we will have Empire City under our command.

Fluey: (Breathing heavily)

Valicito: Join me, join the dark side.

Fluey thinking: _If only I can reach pocket and get out my transformer._

_(Knock on door)_

Valicito: Ugh, Dr. Demeay, see who it is.

_The scientist goes to the door, opening it and finding no one so he comes out a couple steps, but Multi splits in two and knocks him out by bashing his head with his shield like a pair of cymbals. Coiley and Multi walk in and see their comrade badly beaten up, they're followed by the kids._

Serenity: Rickie!

Valicito: What? How'd you two (points to Coiley and Multi) get in here? And how'd those four brats (points to rookies) get free?

Maggie: That's for us to know, and you not to find out.

Coiley: Let him go, Valicito!

Valicito: Fat chance. He'll soon have no other choice then to join me.

Russ: Why do I smell a "Star Wars" reference?

Chris: Hey Valicito, your fly's open.

_The crime boss turns around covering his crotch which give Coiley the advantage to extend his arm and swipe the key from him._

Coiley: Yoink! Nice one, Chris.

_He and Chris fist-bump as the Impossible goes over to Fluey and undoes the cuffs then unties him._

Fluey: Whew! Thanks Coiley.

_Fluey then gets his badge out of his pocket and transforms to his superhero alter-ego. _

Fluey: Rally-ho-ho!

_He converts to liquid and blasts towards Valicito but the crime boss uses the water ring to send him crashing back into the others, breaking through the wall and to outside._

Fluey: Sorry about that, gang.

Russ: Not your fault, Fluey. That jerk-wad forced you to do it with Serenity's ring.

_Valicito faces towards the three heroes and four rookies._

Valicito: Not just a jerk-wad, boy, but one with the powers over the four elements.

_He uses the earth ring to send Multi into a hole in the ground, so tight he can't even move or duplicate._

Serenity: Multi!

Valicito: Now to take care of your chubby friend.

Chris: Coiley! Watch out!

_Too late, Valicito brings a large boulder from the ground and levitates it then crushing Coiley flat with it, like a coin._

Maggie: Stop it! Those are our rings!

Fluey: Up to me now. Rally-ho-ho!

_He converts into liquid and blasts towards Valicito with an outstretched fist, however Valicito uses the fire ring to turn him into steam then trapping him in a glass bottle._

Russ: You let him out of there this minute, Valicito!

Valicito: Not a chance, boy. Now Rickie, will you join me or would you rather have your friends suffer?

Fluey: Why, so you can abuse me the way you abused my mother?

Valicito: Is that any way to talk to your father?

Russ: You're no father, you're nothing but a slime-bucket!

Fluey: Ya took the words right out of my mouth, Russ.

Valicito: You two will show proper respect for your elders.

Serenity: They're givin' you all the respect you deserve, none!

Coiley: You said it, Serenity.

Valicito: Very well then, if I can't have my son, no one can!

_He sets the bottle with Fluey beside Coiley and Multi._

Valicito: I'll take care of you three later, right now, I think I'll handle these four whelps.

_The crime boss uses the air ring to summon a tornado which entraps the youngsters, they end up bashing into each other._

Kids: (Groaning)

Valicito: (Sinister chuckling… groans)

_He clutches his chest which makes the tornado disappear then starts throwing fireballs at them, the rookies do their best to dodge._

Multi: We gotta help them!

Fluey: But what can we do?

Coiley: If I can generate enough heat by expanding, your steam might expand.

Multi: It worked before. Try it, Coiley. Hurry.

Coiley: (Grunting)

_He expands as much as he can through his compressed coils, generating a lot of heat which turns Fluey from steam to liquid, he frees himself from the bottle._

Fluey: Now to save the foursome. Rally ho-ho!

_He flies towards Valicito right when he's about to send rocks flying at the youngsters._

Valicito: (Groans)

_The rocks drop to the ground as the crime boss clutches his chest giving Fluey the opportunity to sock him to the chest. Valicito sits up, looking shocked._

Valicito: What? How'd you… (gasps)

_He once again clutches his chest, but at the same time, Fluey and the kids get Multi out of the hole by spinning him like a top._

Multi: Thanks.

Serenity: No problem.

_Russ gets Coiley back in shape by holding onto the fin on his cowl then stretching him out._

Coiley: Thanks Russ.

Russ: You bet.

Fluey: Are you guys all right after Valicito beat you up?

Maggie: Yeah, we're all right.

Serenity: Speaking of Valicito…

_The group goes over to the crime boss whom lies on the ground with his hand on his chest, while taking the rings from his fingers, Serenity realizes a shocking surprise._

Serenity: He…he's dead.

All: (Gasps)

Fluey: Hollerin' hi-fis! I… I don't believe it.

Coiley: C'mon, we gotta get outta here.

Chris: The authorities will take care of everything from here.

_The group heads back towards the Impossi-Jet. While in the air, Fluey is in shock that his biological father is dead also getting a string of guilt that he may've killed him. Big D appears on the screen next to the steering wheel._

Coiley: We just took care of Valicito and his men, Big D.

Big D: _Splendid. Are Agent Fluid and the four rookies all right?_

Multi: Fluey has a black eye and bump on the head. Not to mention, the four rookies got beaten up by Valicito.

Chris: Other than that, chief, we're all in one piece.

Big D: _Well, just to be sure, report to the infirmary for Fluid's injuries to be looked at and the rookies to get a physical exam._

Russ: Aw really, boss, that won't be necessary.

Serenity: Eh, Russ is kind of a baby when it comes to medical stuff.

Russ angrily: Hey! Shut up!

_Serenity's tease managed to give Fluey a very light smile. Maggie senses something is up with him._

Maggie: You O.K., Fluey? I can tell it's more than just your injuries bothering ya.

Fluey: I'll tell ya later.

Coiley: That reminds me, Fluey, what did Valicito mean when he said he was your father?

Fluey: I'll tell you guys later.

Serenity: Yeah, you can tell 'em after Doc Phelps checks you over.

_Soon enough, the group comes to H.E.R.O. and reports to the infirmary, Fluey was up first to get his wounds tended to, Dr. Phelps shines a penlight in Fluey's black eye after the black-haired Impossible removed his goggles and cowl._

Dr. Phelps: Wow, Valicito really did a number on you, Fluey.

Fluey: He sure did, doc.

Dr. Phelps: I knew he was a violent person but forgot just how violent he could be. Not sure if you heard this or not but Valicito was an agent here before you were born.

Fluey: Really?

Dr. Phelps: Yeah.

_He gives Fluey an ice pack to put on his eye then wraps a bandage around his head._

Dr. Phelps: The thing was, Big D had to fire him 'cause he was too rough on criminals and was nasty to other agents.

Fluey: Did he have a reason?

Dr. Phelps: He had a bad heart condition and took out his frustration on everyone. He was too proud to take the medicine I prescribed to him also too proud to let me treat it.

Fluey: Jeez, that's a pretty poor reason.

Dr. Phelps: No foolin'. Alrighty, you're done.

Fluey: Thanks doc.

_He lifts himself off the exam table and goes to the others in the waiting area, Chris in one chair with his knitting._

Dr. Phelps: Who's up first for a physical?

Chris: Russ insisted we go alphabetically.

Dr. Phelps: So you will go first, Chris?

Chris: Sure enough.

Dr. Phelps: Right this way.

_The blond rookie goes with the chief medical officer as Fluey sits with his friends._

Coiley: Oh Fluey, you said you'd tell us how Valicito was your father.

Fluey: Oh yeah, he was my biological father. I learned he was horrible to my birth mother, physically abusing her even when she didn't do anything. When she found out she was pregnant, she left and hid out at some friends' place for she knew Valicito would be abusive to the baby as he was to her. She had me but she died during childbirth and one of the women who was there left me at the Empire City children's home.

Multi: Jeez.

Fluey: I heard from Doc Phelps that Valicito was an agent here but he had a bad heart condition, it was so frustrating for him that he became too rough on criminals and was awful to other agents.

Coiley: He must've also took it out on his wife.

Fluey: Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it, so Big D had to fire him.

Maggie: No surprise there. And I thought Russ was weird when it came to what's manly and what isn't.

Russ annoyed: Hey!

Serenity: H.E.R.O. agents are here to be crime-fighters not bullies.

Multi: That's exactly right, Serenity.

_Meanwhile, after Dr. Phelps measures Chris' height and weight, the rookie sees a glass jar of lollipops and grabs a couple handfuls, stuffing them in his pockets. Dr. Phelps turns his head and sees._

Dr. Phelps sternly: Chris!

Chris clueless: What?

Dr. Phelps: Those are for after the physical, put them back.

Chris annoyed: I was just messin' around. Lighten up.

_He puts them all back then lifts himself onto the exam table, Dr. Phelps wraps a blood pressure cuff around Chris' arm, that's when Big D calls on the intercom nearby. Dr. Phelps turns his attention as he presses the button but still pumping the valve._

Dr. Phelps: Dr. Phelps here.

Big D: _How are the agents?_

Dr. Phelps: I already treated Fluey's wounds and Chris is up first for the physical exams.

Big D: _Be sure to let me know how it all goes._

Chris: Uh doc? (taps Dr. Phelps' arm)

Dr. Phelps: Not now, Chris. I'm busy.

Chris: Doc! (tugs on Dr. Phelps' sleeve)

Dr. Phelps: What?

_He looks over and sees Chris' entire arm turned purple from the cuff being so tight, the circulation cut off._

Dr. Phelps: Oops. Uh sorry. (to Big D) I have to go, chief.

_He turns off the intercom and lets the air out of the cuff for Chris' arm to return to normal. Back in the waiting area, Fluey coaxes Serenity to meet him in the hallway for a private conversation._

Serenity: What's up?

Fluey: Maggie was right, it's more than just my injuries botherin' me, I think I may've killed my own father.

Serenity: What? That's crazy talk.

Fluey: I know it sounds weird, but I think when I socked him in the chest, that's what might've killed him.

Serenity: Dude, the guy had a bad heart condition, I saw him clutching his chest every now and again.

Fluey: I saw that too. I just think my blow to the chest may've had a part in it. If Big D finds out I killed someone, he'll not only fire me, but smash me like a bug! H.E.R.O. agents have a strict policy to never under any circumstances kill someone.

Serenity: I remember that part of the policy, but it said agents shouldn't intentionally kill. And there's absolutely no way you killed the guy, even if it was unintentional.

Fluey: You sure?

Serenity: I know so, and I'm not lying to make you feel better. But just keep letting it all out and eventually you'll feel better.

Fluey: Really think so?

Serenity: Sure do.

_He lightly smiles as she rubs his shoulder comfortingly, they head back to the infirmary's waiting area. After Dr. Phelps checks off the four rookies as normal, they and the Impossibles went home to relax. That night, Fluey is watching the Late Night Fright Fest Double Feature with Count Wolfgang Amadoggus aka Fright Fest for short._

TV: _'Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door. Only this, and nothing more._

_There's suddenly a knock at his door, Fluey jumps up, startled._

Fluey: (Yelps, sighs) Who could that be at this hour?

_Sliding it off as just a coincidence that there'd be a knock at his door right when there was one mentioned on TV. He goes to the door and at it is Maggie._

Fluey: Oh, it's you, Maggie. Hey.

Maggie: Hi, you still have that graphic novel I lent you the other day?

Fluey: Sure do.

_He goes over into the den as Maggie follows him. Fluey finds the graphic novel that he borrowed from her on the coffee table._

Fluey: Right here. (give Maggie graphic novel)

Maggie: Thanks. (takes novel, sees TV) What movie are you watching?

Fluey: It's part of "Fright Fest", it's called "The Heart of the Raven", based on "The Telltale Heart" and "The Raven" both by Edgar Allen Poe.

Maggie: Ohh, Serenity told me about both the story and poem.

Fluey: Yeah. It's where this guy murders another guy but the dead guy is reincarnated into a raven and seeks revenge on the guy who murdered him.

Maggie: Sounds interesting, but that Fright Fest thing isn't really my dish of tea.

Fluey: It's understandable.

Maggie: Well, good night.

_He sees her out the door as she walks home. Fluey closes the door but when he's about to get back to his film, there's another knock at the door. He goes to it and opens it._

Fluey: Forget somethin' else, Mags?

_He finds absolutely nothing._

Fluey: Maggie?

_Before he can close the door, something swoops in right above his head._

Fluey: Whoa!

_Closing the door, he sees it's just a pigeon, as it walks around his den._

Fluey: Hey now, shoo, shoo! You shouldn't be here! Shoo!

_He's about to lead it towards the back door but this pigeon just stares at him, almost making a glare._

Fluey: What the…?

_From the pigeon's shadow morphs Valicito! He stood right before him._

Fluey: Holy Mesopotamia!

Valicito: Surprise, Rickie.

Fluey: I thought you were dead!

Valicito: Of course I am, and it's all your fault, Rickie. You murdered your own father!

Fluey: No! Serenity said it's not true!

Valicito: I had a bad heart condition and your blow to the chest is what stopped my heart. You made yourself an orphan all over again. Murderer.

Fluey: No! Stop it! I am not a murderer! Leave me alone!

_As the pigeon with Valicito's creepy image came closer to him, Fluey tries to run up the stairs but they're blocked by fire, in every direction he turns, he's surrounded by fire and the small bird with Valicito's figure closing in on him._

Valicito: It's your fault, murderer.

Fluey: No. Stop it!

Valicito: Your fault. Your fault.

Fluey: No. No! NO!

_Fluey is suddenly awoken in a cold sweat by the sound of his alarm clock by his bed, he turns it off and realizes it was just a dream._

Fluey: (Sighs)

_He looks at the clock, seven o'clock in the morning. He wasn't in the mood to get up after a rough day like yesterday and a nightmare like that but he did anyway. He went down to find his uncle watching the morning news and aunt and cousin, Frances Gwendolyn (F.G. for short) cooking breakfast._

Miles: Mornin' Rickie.

_He waved as he came down the steps, his aunt brought in cinnamon rolls and bacon, setting them on the coffee table._

Eloise: You all right, honey? You seem kinda out of it.

Fluey: Yeah, I just had a bad dream is all, plus I've had a rough day yesterday.

_The black-haired teen sat on the couch next to his uncle as he saw what was happening on the news, taking a cinnamon roll._

Newscaster: _Yesterday afternoon, authorities arrested the men working for the crime boss Gregory Valicito, including scientist Ernest Demeay. Valicito was found dead right outside his hideout that very day._

_Hearing this gave Fluey a slight knot in the pit of his stomach, still feeling guilty that he may have caused Valicito's death._

Newscaster: _Autopsy revealed that Valicito had a heart attack induced by overdose. But are unsure what caused the overdose._

_Hearing this, Fluey felt like a ton of lead has been lifted off his shoulders, now knowing that it wasn't his blow to Valicito's chest. Later, he met up with the other two Impossibles as well as the four new agents at the restaurant they're doing a gig at._

Fluey: Hey gang.

Coiley: You doin' better, Rickie?

Fluey: Yup, I saw the news, Valicito died from a heart attack caused by some sort of overdose and not my punch to his chest.

Serenity: I knew you were not at fault.

Fluey: Though, I'm kinda surprised it was an overdose that killed him since Doc Phelps said he never bothered to take any medication.

Chris: Oh, Reggie explained that if someone wore more than one of these elemental rings for more than a couple hours, it'll lead to overdose 'cause they're so powerful. But wearing a single ring for one day wouldn't hurt anyone.

Multi: I guess Valicito didn't realize that.

Maggie: So we decided to only put on our rings when we're called in and be sure to take them off before we go to bed.

Fluey: Sounds good. Well, let's say we rehearse before our gig starts.

_Everyone agreed as the Impossibles go backstage and the others took their seat in the audience. When the concert starts, the Impossibles are cheered by fans and supported by their new friends and comrades; Russ Simmons, Serenity Yang and Chris & Maggie Brooks._

The End.

References:  
How the Impossibles get out of their situation is similar to when they faced the Puzzler.  
Maggie calls Valicito a royal pain in a similar fashion to what Rarity said to Blueblood from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


End file.
